Cries of a burning rose
by Strawberries and Cream-chan
Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke moved to Konoha to attend a special school for magical creatures, they didn't expect to fall in love with the same pink haired girl...And they certainly didn't expect to compete with dangerous rivals at the fight for her heart
1. Chapter 1

**Cries of a burning rose**

_She's so beautiful…_

_But why does she look so sad?_

**Chapter One: The princess of the underworld**

" Aiko " A feminine yet haunting voice echoed across the dark room. A hooded girl sitting by the window looked out at the vast meadow surrounding the mansion she lives in.

" Yes Sakura-hime " A maid rushed forward, bowing deeply as she glanced at her master " Is there anything you need? "

" Has my father called yet? "

" No, Sakura-hime "

" I see… " The voice took on a sadder tone " Very well, you can go "

Sakura gazed at the door as it closed quietly. Sighing softly, she lifted the hood that covered her face and brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them as she stared at the wall.

She missed her father…

But there was nothing she can do. He is the king of the underworld and he has duties to do, which one day, will be passed on to her.

Being the only child of the legendary Kurai Haruno – or Death as most people know him – it was only a matter of time, when she'll be the one to do her father's job.

One day…She'll be the Queen of the underworld.

Sakura sighed and ran a hand through her unusual pink hair. A grim smile settling on her pale lips.

She had always been cold and stoic throughout her entire life. She hated the sun with a burning passion and often succumbed into the darkness. She always found killing and torturing entertaining. She was _perfect _for the role…

But why does she feel so sad?

She clutched her head and closed her eyes tightly, trying to push back the overwhelming emotions that's quickly overtaking her heart. Painful memories of her past danced around her mind endlessly, memories that she had tried so hard to lock up.

Why?

That word has been lingering around her thoughts for some time now. Why? Why can't she be like everybody else? Why can't she show emotions? Why can't she smile without feeling fake?

Ever since her mom died, she felt empty. A hollow feeling resides in her chest, like her heart's been ripped out and locked in a box to prevent her from being happy.

Happiness…

She doesn't even know the meaning of that word anymore.

Her hand fell limply to her side as the sudden truth dawned on her. Love, Happiness, Excitement, Anger…She can't remember what those feels like. Then, realization struck her. There is one emotion that she felt…The only emotion she ever felt in her life

Sadness

------------------------------------------------------------

" Whoa! " Uzumaki Naruto exclaimed as he stared at the university with awestruck eyes " I never knew that Mistview Academy is so big! "

" Of course it's big, it's the only school in the world for creatures like us, " Uchiha Sasuke stated, pushing his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

They were currently standing outside the gate of Mistview Academy. A special school for magical creatures like fairies, dryads, nymphs, demons and many more. Sasuke looked to his left and immediately tore his eyes away in disgust when a vampire chugged a cup of blood like it was wine.

Suddenly, shouts of excitement erupted around them. The goblins guarding the gate muttered an enchantment and a long red carpet appeared out of thin air.

" Clear the way! " One goblin shouted. The red carpet rolled itself as the students stood beside it, just in time before an elegant carriage carried by two dragons, appeared from behind a cloud.

The carriage was painted a midnight black, blood red outlined the door and windows. The wheels shined an impressive gold as it glinted in the sunlight. Fierce silver eyes scouted the students as the two deep purple dragons searched for any kind of danger, before landing down at a stop, right at the very end of the carpet.

The door opened as a tall demon with red skin and black eyes stepped out of it. He hissed at a group of boys that were inching their way nearer to the door, effectively making them stop and scurry away. The demon then extended a hand to the door as a small pale one took it and elegantly stepped out the carriage.

A beautiful pink haired girl rose from her seat and took a step out the door. The skirt of her Crimson dress flowed with her movement, giving people the impression of a flowing brook. Her green eyes scanned the crowd as if looking for someone and saddened comprehensibly. She sighed and walked down the carpet, flanked by the red skinned demon beside her.

In the crowd, Hinata Hyuga watched Sakura with admiration showing brightly in her white eyes. She had always admired Sakura ever since she was first admitted to the academy by her father. She had also tried countless times to talk to Sakura and ask to be her friend, but ended up stuttering and fainting after a few seconds that she just shrank into the shadows and continued to watch her and wonder what it will feel if she was her friend from afar.

A small squeak escaped her lips as a pair of hands roughly shoved her forward. Hinata squeezed her eyes closed as she lost her footing and braced herself for the hard, stone littered ground. Her eyes flew open in shock when she felt a pair of slender arms catch her before she hit the floor.

A blush spread through her cheeks as she recognized the blank green eyes and shiny pink hair her savior had.

" Be careful… " Sakura said as she set Hinata gently on her feet " …You might end up bruising your face "

" Th-Thank y-you " Hinata stuttered, straightening her sweater " I-I'm re-really sorry I b-blocked your w-way "

Sakura smiled emptily and handed her a handkerchief

" It's no problem, here, there's a little dirt on your cheeks "

Hinata's slightly pink face now sported a dark prominent blush as she reached for the red silk handkerchief. Inner Sakura laughed mentally as she watched the scene with amused eyes.

" **Hey Sakura, maybe we should ask that Hinata girl to be our friend? She seems nice and she obviously wants to be our friend too. " **Inner Sakura suggested as they walked away

" _I don't know… "_ Sakura pondered _"…I don't have time for friends "_

Inner Sakura sighed and plopped down a recliner that mysteriously appeared out of nowhere and shook her head

" **Whatever you say Sakura " **She mumbled **" Whatever you say… "**

" Sakura-hime " The demon guard called

Sakura turned around and looked at him with bored eyes " Yes? "

" Kurai-sama told me to tell you that he will be arriving at exactly three 'o clock this afternoon "

The emerald eyes that seemed so blank before seemingly lighted up and became a lighter shade of green. Sakura could feel the tiniest amount of sadness extracting from her heavy heart. A small blank smile made it's way to her lips feeling a little bit lighter that her usual fake smiles.

" Oh, " Sakura muttered trying to hide her pleased expression " Thank you then, "

A smile broke into her face the moment she passed the gates. Her mind full of thoughts that distracted her from noticing a gourd wielding boy that was watching her with a faint blush on his face.

* * *

**Tada! Another Sakura x Multiple fic.**

**I'll try to put in as many MultiSaku action in the next chapter as an apology for the lack of it here. -_- **

**Please review! I welcome all types, even flames! But, be sure to put in some constructive criticisms please.**

**I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Cries of a burning rose**

_You're broken inside_

_Don't worry now, you don't need to hide_

_Just let it go_

_Let you fail_

_Peal back inside your fake little veil_

_Let all nightmares unfold_

'_Cause in the end there's no tale to be told_

_In the end you're frozen and cold_

**Chapter Two: A love within the chambers of fire**

_12:56 p.m ; Mistview Academy dorms_

Sasuke sighed as he turned and tossed in his bed, the constant snoring of Naruto keeping him awake. The numbers of the clock that lay on his bedside table glared a greenish glow through the dark room, illuminating shadows across the wall.

He turned on his back and stared at the ceiling, his thoughts drifting to the mysterious pink haired girl from earlier. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, thinking of her.

Of course, he knew she was a princess. His parents worked for her father as messengers, meaning that they were the ones that inform him whether a human was to be executed. He smiled at that – a rare feat in which his fan girls would kill to see – and rose in a sitting position.

His parents regarded their jobs as a necessity. The Uchiha clan had served the Haruno clan centuries before he was born, it is a clan tradition that the highest and most powerful members of the clan are to be the messengers for the king of the underworld, while lower members of the clan are to be part of the devil's circle.

The devil's circle is a group of demons that guide the soul to hell. Throwing them into a dark lake surrounded by fire to atone for their sins forever, and making sure they stay there. If a soul escapes to the human world, it will take the form of a black smoke with no actual shape and there is a great possibility that it may possess a human and take control of their lives. But, this had only happened once and it was many years ago.

The messengers as stated above, informs the king whether a human will be executed. But, they also act as guards for the king. You see, many gods had grown jealous of Kurai Haruno because of his power – which in fact, had surpassed all the past kings and queens of the underworld – and hired assassins to murder and get rid of him. None of which succeeded.

Even though Kurai Haruno has guards to protect him from danger, a great percent of assassins sent to murder him was killed by the king himself. He even protected Sasuke's father from getting stabbed by a greed driven assassin once, taking the hit and suffering the painful days spent in the Medical chamber where the poison from the blade was extracted from his body.

Sasuke ran a hand through his ebony locks and stared wistfully out the window, where snow can be seen falling in slow, feathery movements. He remembered the first time he saw Haruno Sakura. He was only twelve years old at that time and had accompanied his parents to their jobs.

He was taking a stroll in one of the many chambers in the underworld when he spotted a pretty, pink haired girl reading underneath a large black tree growing beside a dark lake where human souls swam around in gloomy, undisturbed circles. She looked up from her book and met his gaze with an unwavering stare, a small empty smile on her pale rose colored lips as she waved at him across the lake. He had blushed and hesitantly waved back, his heart beating erratically in his chest.

That was the time when he fell in love with her.

Since he saw her this morning, he hadn't stopped thinking about her. A thousand questions circling his head,

A thousand questions he didn't know the answer to

But one he definitely knew.

Is he still in love with her?

Yes

* * *

_5:01 a.m; The Underworld_

In the fiery depths of Hell, a man sat at a golden throne. An intimidating air surrounded him, making it impossible for one to approach him without shivering in fright. His muscular body was relaxed but alert, ready to strike out once the slightest hint of danger surfaced. Frightening eyes glistened a shocking white as the man gazed time to time at the large doors of the royal chamber.

The man's name is Kurai Haruno, the king of the underworld.

The large oak doors slowly opened as emerald eyes stared blankly at him, the smallest tint of anger showing through her cold eyes. Kurai Haruno gulped, cold sweat dripping down his forehead as his daughter approached him.

Mikoto Uchiha stifled a giggle as she watched the feared and sadistic king shake in fright. Who knew Kurai Haruno was afraid of his daughter?

" You broke your promise " Sakura said, stopping at the foot of the throne.

" Ahahaha…" Kurai Haruno laughed nervously. He lifted a hand and loosened the collar of his shirt

" You traitor "

" Uh, isn't that a little too far, Sakura-chan? "

" I waited for _three_ freaking hours, you idiot! " Sakura hissed out, clenching her fist and trying to control her anger.

" Now, now Sakura-chan. Don't call Kurai-sama an idiot, he's still your father remember? " A familiar voice sounded from across the room.

" Ah, " Kurai Haruno cheered mentally in his head, he was saved…for now

Akasuna no Sasori stepped out of the shadows and smirked at Sakura

" I'm back "

* * *

" Aaw, no welcome back hug? " Sasori teased as he walked beside Sakura, ignoring a female demon that was ogling at him.

Sakura looked at him for a moment, and walked faster. Sasori chuckled softly and grabbed her shoulders, turning her around gently. His eyes softened as he leaned in to rest his forehead on hers, a light pink blush staining across his cheeks.

" Sakura, " He whispered, his breath fanning lightly over her face " I really missed you "

Sakura's eyes widened when she felt Sasori's warm lips graze her forehead, effectively making a dark red tint to spread across her face.

Sasori smiled at her and walked away, only turning back once when he paused to inform her.

" We're gonna be waiting for you at the school gates "

We meaning: The Akatsuki…

The Akatsuki meaning: A feared gang of seniors intent on making her theirs…Except for a blue haired girl that has a crazy obsession on making Sakura her sister.

Sakura immediately grabbed the nearest demon – who just happened to be Aiko – and held on her arm.

" Aiko, I want a gender-change "

* * *

" I saw what you did to Sakura-chan, yeah. "

" Tobi says, stay away from Saku-chan or else! "

" You perverted oversized doll "

" #*&%!!! You're going to pay, b#$% "

Sasori sighed as he rubbed his temples in frustration. Bored topaz eyes skimming over the angry group of Akatsuki as it landed on a particularly calm Itachi.

" Aren't you going to scream at me? "

" Why should I? " Itachi asked, cocking an eyebrow as he sipped his tea " I can't do anything to change what happened "

Sasori nodded and slumped down in his seat, closing his eyes and trying to fight the smile that was threatening to set over his lips as he remembered the feeling of holding Sakura close.

" Besides, It's not like she'll pick you over me anyway. "

Itachi smirked into the tea cup as he dodged the chair thrown to him by Sasori.

* * *

**An update!!! – throws confetti –**

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated sooner! I was just so busy with my schoolwork and activities… -_- **

**I literally forced myself to write this down and get this chapter published today! The original chapter was halfway done but I ended up deleting it because I didn't like it.**

**I made Sasori and Itachi OOC! They're just soooo adorable to mess with X3**

**Please review! Your reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside! **


	3. Chapter 3

**On December 5 2009 Saturday, Annie ( aka Strawberries and Cream-chan )was hit by an out of control car.**

**She suffered several injuries throughout her body and a broken leg. Annie had asked me to make an authors note on her stories to explain her condition and to tell you all that an update will come **_**but**_** not in the near future.**

**She also wanted me to tell you that she will continue all her stories, and that as soon as she get out of the hospital, she will update as soon as possible.**

**If you want to leave a message to Annie, click the review button and write a message. I will personally read it to her.**


End file.
